Heinrich Himmler
Heinrich Luitpold Himmler haɪnʁɪç hɪmlɐ (7 October 1900 – 23 May 1945) was Reichsführer of the Schutzstaffel, a high-ranking military commander, and a leading member of the Nazi Party. As Chief of the German Police and later the Minister of the Interior, Himmler oversaw all internal and external police and security forces, including the Gestapo. The Gestapo (Geheime Staatspolizei) was the secret police of the Nazis just so you know. Serving as Reichsführer and later as Commander of the Replacement (Home) Army and General Plenipotentiary for the entire Reich's administration (Generalbevollmächtigter für die Verwaltung), Himmler rose to become one of the highest-ranking of Hitler's lieutenants, along with the likes of Joseph Goebbels, Rudolf Hess, and Hermann Göring. Role in Downfall Unlike the other generals who stick by Hitler until the very end even though they privately admit the war is lost, SS Reichsführer Himmler and his adjutant Hermann Fegelein planned to outright abandon Hitler and get him to leave Berlin. Ironically, Hitler considers Himmler to be his must trustworthy friend, "the loyalist of my loyals". Himmler does make one last attempt to encourage Hitler to try to surrender and achieve some kind of diplomatic end to the war, but Hitler will have none of it. Thus Himmler decides to leave Berlin, under the cover story that he's heading north to the Flemsburg government on the Denmark border to help resistance there. As Himmler explains to Fegelein, he actually secretly plans to meet with the Allies and try to surrender to General Eisenhower. Himmler believes that the Allies will want to keep Himmler and his SS around so that they can maintain order in post-war Germany (as it would be more difficult to control millions of people running around in chaos afterwards). A textbook example of the old adage that "evil cannot understand good", Himmler fatally miscalculated Ike's willingness to work with the SS. No sane moral person would want to work with Himmler due to his involvement as one of the chief architects of the Holocaust and other Nazi atrocities, even for the slight benefit of having the SS maintain order after the war ended. Instead, Himmler was arrested and bluntly told that he would stand trial for Crimes Against Humanity, which he would assuredly be convicted of due to his high-level involvement in the Nazi state. Himmler's smug concerns about whether to "give Eisenhower a handshake or the Nazi salute" were wiped away in the face of this. As a result, the moment his guards were temporarily distracted, Himmler committed suicide by taking a cyanide pill, which he had smuggled in disguised as one of his medals. Thus he was not among those later tried at Nuremberg. Downfall Parody Universe Himmler is generally recognized as the "Legend of Antics" and the mentor to Hermann Fegelein. Unlike Fegelein, Himmler started his career at a young age and was mentored by his father Joseph Himmler in the art of antics. As mentioned in the previous section, Himmler's father, who was a school principal, would have his son Heinrich spy and punish his schoolmates (this is known by anticologists as reconnaissance or "snitching."). After World War I ended Himmler met his future antic victim, Adolf Hitler, and participated in the famed Beer Hall Putsch. However, his participation in the putsch was anything but productive due to his indelible urge to commit antics. Defying Hitler's orders to "shut the fuck up!" about the operation, Himmler told the local police about Hitler's plans and eventually landed Hitler and most of his men in prison. There was also an alternate theory concerning Himmler's origins in the Downfall universe, which was that he was actually Klaus Baudelaire, and that he took the identity of "Heinrich Himmler" so that he won't be tracked down by the fire-starting side of the V.F.D., an elite secret organisation that was involved in a schism. Baudelaire's whereabouts were the subject of a documentary written by Lemony Snicket entitled A Series of Unfortunate Events,The Bothersome Books and since then the fate of Klaus and his sisters eventually became known to the general public, although little did they know that he actually ran off and lived under an assumed name.Hitler discovers Himmler's secret As for Fegelein, Himmler's friendship with his adjutant was also a subject of the above theory, as there was some evidence to support the rumours that Hermann was actually Klaus's longtime friend Quigley Quagmire, and that he also took a false identity after he survived the incident where he and his brother and sister were nearly sucked by The Great Unknown. Fegelein was known by his bunker mates to be quite adept at cartography, and that he occasionally implies that he has a twin brother and sister, which was also true with the Quagmires. Himmler is also confirmed in the Universe, to have at least one son, Junior Himmler. Said son made his only appearance in Benad361's parody, "The Battle of Fegelosis". His Mother and possible other relatives are as yet unknown. In Benad361's parody "Bashar al-Assad comes to the Bunker" Himmler mentioned that he had been away giving "antic tuition" to Gaddafi's antic master, his son Khamis. He may have done the same for Stalin's Fegelein, Tukhachevsky, possibly explaining their improved skill in antics. It is not known how many other antic-masters he teaches/taught. He and Tukhachevsky are allies, and possibly friends too. Himmler has complemented Tukhachevsky's antics before. In November 2014, Himmler *finally* invented his new superweapon, the 'Nazi Salute of Abrupt Failure', which he was able to use to cause all manner of targets to fail at their activities, from causing an assassin to burst into flames, to causing a huge spacecraft to crash. He and Hewel tried to use it to stage a coup against Hitler, but the Fuhrer was unphased, possibly planning a counterattack. Trivia *Himmler does not appear within any of the Führerbunker scenes that are used in parodies, bar the dinner scene where Hitler rants his name. However the scene where Himmler meets with Fegelein to discuss their plans to surrender/flee is often used in the parodies as Himmler and Fegelein plotting antics on Hitler. **However, the scene where he meets Hitler is often used in a few parodies by Hitlerrantparodies to make Hitler ask Himmler an gross question like unclogging his toilet. However this scene is not so used often. Also, parodies in which Fegelein has a major role or even becomes the primary focus frequently use the scene in which he and Himmler are talking in a garage, usually their plans for their next antic. **On the other hand, Himmler seems to be spared from humiliation by the parodies. *He has a counterpart in the Mirror Parody Universe named Relmmih Hcirnieh. The difference with Himmler is that Reltih pulls antics on Relmmih, not the other way around. He also isn't on the receiving end of antics as much as Nielegef is. *The real Himmler was listed as the #1 worst human of all time by WatchMojo.com. *When Himmler witnessed the gassing of Jews, he actually vomited. Gallery In Downfall File:321938view003.jpg|Himmler and Fegelein. Himmler_Smiles.jpg|Himmler smiles because Fegelein is his best friend. In Other Media / Spoofs The Bunker Himmler & Fegelein.jpg|''The Bunker'' Himmler and his Fegelein. Regardless of the movie, they always plot something against Hitler. ValkyrieHimmler.jpg|''Valkyrie'' Himmler. DearFriendHitlerHimmler.jpg|''Dear Friend Hitler'' Himmler. Himmler_cartoon.jpg|Himmler in Cartoon ver. Heinrich.PNG|Just another version of cute Himmler... just remember, he did kill at least 7,000,000 people... Stick-Normal-Himmler.jpg|Himmler in drawing version Himmler antic order.png|Himmler in the 18th century, wearing the golden necklace of the antic order. Himmler the Worm.jpg|Himmler's real form. Disney Himmler.png|A Himmler caricature from the Disney cartoon Der Fuehrer's Face. However this guy looks more likely the Italy dictator Benito Mussolini. Mii Himmler.jpg|Himmler as a Mii. FegelTank.png|Himmler and Fegelein running over Hitler's car in a tank. Himmler anime fan art by Jacky138.png|A moe transgeneration version of Himmler. MyFuhrerHimmler.jpg|''My Führer'' Himmler, getting upset with Goebbels for becoming a pirate. Shou_Tucker.jpg|Himmler's Anime Doppelganger, Shou Tucker Donald-pleasence-as-himmler.jpg|Donald Pleasence as Himmler in "The Eagle has landed" Portrait_Germany_Heinrich_Himmler.jpg|Himmlah in HOI IV In Real Life heinrich-himmler-57.jpg|Photo of real Himmler. File:Little_himmler.jpg|Himmler in 1907. Unlike Fegelein, Himmler was introduced to the art of antics at an early age. His similarity to Klaus Baudelaire eventually became a subject of a legend among anticologists, who theorised that he was actually the Baudelaire orphan. Heinrich Himmler playing tennis with Karl Wolff circa 1941.jpg|Himmler playing tennis. Heinrich_Lederhosen.jpg|The man in lederhosen (leather pants) Heinrich Himmler.jpg|IRL Himmler grinning. References Category:Downfall Characters Category:Antics Category:Males Category:Antic Masters Category:Major Characters Category:Generals Category:Hitler's enemies